Forgotten Sins
by LuLuLemon
Summary: Aliyah always knew she was different, that something wasn't right about her, but she didn't care. She'd never cared much about anything. Then, she joins up with a shrimp with automail and a talking suit of armor and life starts to have meaning. When she meets Envy, her world is turned upside-down and everything she thought she knew about her self is questioned. EnvyxOC. M for later
1. Prologue

**Intro:** * dusts off clothes and removes cob webs from hair * Hello! It's been a really long time since I've been here... I recently watched FMA 2003 again for nostalgia's sake and got inspired to write for the first time in... years! I hope you enjoy this fic and please tell me if I start going OOC. Also, I've never watched FMA Brotherhood or read the manga, I'm planning too soon but that doesn't affect this fic (hopefully) because I'm basing it on the 2003 anime. Anyway... ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I will only post this once. I do not own FMA or any of it's characters, This is simply a work of fandom.

* * *

**Prologue**

A woman cries out in agony and fear. Salty tears streaked down her face, which was disfigured from the pain. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not _yet_. She was supposed to have more time! Last week at her appointment the doctor told her that everything was normal—that everything would be _fine_. She very much wanted to punch that doctor in the face right now.

"God dammit, Jonathan, drive faster! At this rate we won't make it," the woman exclaims, her voice trembling with worry.

"I'm driving as fast as this piece of shit car will go, Elsie. Please, hold on. We will be there in a couple minutes," Jonathan informs her in a steady tone. He ran a hand through his unruly, dark copper locks and took a shaky breathe. He had to keep calm. Elsie was frantic and if he started to show how scared he was, she would completely break down. _'Fuck! We were supposed to have a few more months...' _

His obsidian eyes glanced at the rear view mirror and saw his wife face contorted in pain. Her pale skin almost seemed like it was glowing in the moonlight, her wavy brunette hair cascaded past her shoulders and strands stuck to her cheeks. Tears continued to fall from her sea-green orbs and she was taking ragged, short breaths. Elsie looked up and saw that the terror in her husbands eyes mirrored her own.

"Oh God..." she began sobbing.

"We're here!" Jonathan shouted, relief washing over him as he stopped in front of the emergency entrance of the hospital.

Not wasting any time, Jonathan quickly got out of the car and lifted Elsie into his arms. He jogged through the large, automatic sliding doors, being careful not to jostle the frail woman. As he entered the emergency room the nurses immediately went into action. "Get a cot in here!" the short, older nurse barked at the others, "Take her to the OBGYN ward immediately!"

The older woman, who Jonathan guessed was the head nurse, turned to them, "How far along is she?" she asked him directly, seeing that the woman in his arms was in far too much pain to give a response.

"Six months," he answered gravely.

Her eye brows knit together in concern, "Who is your OBGYN?"

He struggled to pronounce the name, he had never been good at french, "Dr. Beaudet."

Just as he answered two nurses appeared from the hallway wheeling a hospital bed. Jonathan gently placed her on the thin mattress and attempted to follow her and the nurses as they quickly turned down another hallway. "Hold on, sir," the older woman protested and firmly grasped his arm, "We need some information from you so we can get your wife officially checked in, it won't take long," she pointed towards to admittance desk where a receptionist was sitting behind plexiglass, "Wendy here will help you with that and I will work on getting a hold of Dr. Beaudet, okay?"

Jonathan nodded reluctantly and glanced at the clock on the wall behind the receptionist, it read 2:37 am. A few hours ago he and Elsie had been settled on the couch, dipping fruit into a fondue pot full of chocolate, enjoying a relaxing Saturday. They were celebrating because they had finally bought a house to accommodate the new addition to the family. The new addition that was supposed to be arriving three months down the road.

Now, he might be losing his child and the love of his life. Losing the baby would be devastating, but losing Elsie would destroy him. Jonathan resolved to tell the doctor that, if it came down to Elsie or the baby, to save Elsie. They could always make another baby, but Elsie could never be replaced.

* * *

Jonathan was frantically pacing in the waiting room, despair etched in his features. He had been in the delivery room holding Elsie's hand when, suddenly, Dr Beaudet announced that the baby had breached and they had to preform an emergency Cesarian. If it wasn't such a high risk due to the baby being premature, Jonathan would have still been allowed to be with Elsie. However, Dr. Beaudet told Jonathan he had to stay in the waiting room—where he had been for over two hours.

Suddenly, the pacing came to a halt. Johnathan doubled over, grasping his head, eyes wild with fear and tears streaming down his face. _'God, please! Don't take Elsie away from me... I can't live without her!' _They were high school sweethearts and had been married for ten years. He still loved her just as much—no, _more—_as he did the day they got married.

Just as he started pacing again, Dr Beaudet came into the waiting room, a grave expression on his face. _'No! No... This can't be happening! Elsie!' _Jonathan screamed in his head as Dr. Beaudet walked towards him.

"Mr. Moore, I have some news," the doctor cleared his throat, "your wife made it through surgery... However, your daughter is in critical condition and you will not be able to see her until she has stabilized."

Relief flooded through Jonathan and he grabbed the doctor in a fierce hug, body shaking with his sobs, "E..Elsie... Is okay? Thank God! Thank you... Thank you!"

Dr. Beaudet awkwardly patted the hysterical man on the shoulder. An eye brow was raised and a puzzled expression on his features. Didn't the man want to hear more about his daughter? The doctor cleared his throat again, "Yes, well... Your wife is resting in recovery and will be moved to a private room shortly where you will be able to visit her. Your daughter is in the pediatric ICU ward and you will be updated on her condition frequently. Had you and Mrs. Moore decided on a name?"

Jonathan stopped embracing the man and stared at him blankly, he had been so overwhelmed with worry for his wife he hadn't even registered the news about his child... His_ daughter_. Albeit delayed, fatherly joy and concern washed over him. His eye brows furrowed in thought. "No... We, obviously, weren't expecting the baby to come this early so we haven't decided on a name yet... I will talk to Elsie when I see her," he said, his voice hoarse from crying.

Dr. Beaudet nodded, "Very well, I—" he stopped as a nurse came up to him and whispered something in his ear, "Ah, it appears your wife has been moved to a private room. I will take you there and do an exam on her as well."

Finally getting a hold of his emotions, Johnathan straightened his posture and let a tired smile grace his lips, "Okay. Thank you, doctor. Lead the way."

The two men arrived at Elsie's room and although she was awake, she was quite groggy from the drugs she had been given. She perked up slightly when she saw her husband and reached out her arms toward him. "Jonathan," she said softly as he carefully embraced her, "I can't wait for you to see her. She's beautiful. Our daughter...Aliyah."

Jonathan smiled and kissed his wife's forehead tenderly, "Aliyah... I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

Three days had gone by and the new parents were anxiously waiting for permission to see their daughter. Every time a doctor entered their room they were hopeful, however Aliyah's condition had still been too fragile. Elsie let out a exasperated sigh, causing Johnathan to look up from the book he was reading in the chair beside her. He grabbed her hand gently to comfort her. "Elsie, it's going to be alright. She's strong, she will recover soon and we can see her," he told her confidently, "If she's anything like you, we'll be out of here within a week and have our hands full at home."

Elsie laughed, "We don't even have a crib yet—or, anything! The baby shower was supposed to happen next week."

As Jonathan was about to reply, Dr. Beaudet walks in with a solemn look in his eyes. "What is it? How's Aliyah?" Elsie asked nervously.

"Mr. and Mrs. Moore, I'm very sorry... Although her condition seemed to be improving in the past couple days... A few hours ago Aliyah lost brain activity. After much deliberation, I am sorry to inform you but, Aliyah is brain dead," Dr. Beaudet told the couple, his voice full of concern, "the only thing keeping her alive are the machines we have her hooked up to. I'm very sorry Mr. and Mrs. Moore."

Johnathan turned to his wife with tears in his eyes to see her staring blankly at the doctor, like she was looking right through the man. There was no emotion in her eyes and her face was expressionless. "E-Elsie?" he asked tearfully.

"She's not dead..." she whispered.

"Elsie..." Jonathan said cautiously.

Her face contorted in rage and grief as she screamed at him, "She's not dead!"

The room went silent after her outburst, neither man knowing what to say. Hot tears ran down Elsie's pale cheeks and her teeth were clamped together, as if to hold back her screams. Minutes passed before Jonathan broke the silence, "Elsie... Talk to me, please." his tone was soft, pleading. He got no response.

Little did he know, Elsie had already decided to go down a dangerous path. She refused to lose her baby. Aliyah was still breathing and her soul was still there. Her body may be too weak to survive on it's own, but Elsie was going to change that. Elsie was going to fix her.

**Prologue end.**

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was way longer than I intended it to be. Sorry for the depressing intro but I promise it will get lighter, it's still going to be a dark fic though... but there will be humor too! And I know none of the FMA characters were in the prologue... but don't flame me please ^-^' I will be posting the real first chapter within the next few days if its any consolidation.

On another note, how did you like it so far? I haven't written fan fiction in a longggggg time (I deleted all my previous fics awhile ago btw). Is my writing style okay? Any suggestions for improvement would be helpful :)

Thanks guys, I really hope you enjoy this fic.

**R & R**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, now the story gets started! So, I'm not really going to be following the plot of FMA that closely, simply because it wouldn't work with my OC being in there. Also, most (if not all) of you have probably seen the entire series and why would you just want a retelling of that? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter... Please review. :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

17 Years Later...

Edward Elric stared at the quickly changing landscape from the train window with a thoughtful expression on his face, golden orbs reflecting a severity boys his age shouldn't have. Big droplets of rain beat against the plexiglass and the wind whistled through the small spaces between the steel sheets that were separating the people inside from the harsh weather.

"You think they wouldn't be running the train," Al commented, concern present in his tone.

Ed tore his gaze from the window to stare up at his little brother sitting across from him. The suit of armor that the younger boy's soul resided in towered a good two feet over the older Elric. Sometimes, Ed secretly wished he had bound his brother to something a little shorter. However, as long as Al was alive, Ed didn't care what he looked like.

"Aa. But I'm sure the engineers know how to handle this kind of situation. I wouldn't worry about it, Alu." Edward replied, a smile softening his features. The two Elrics were on there way to Central after following up on a lead in Lior, which turned out to be another dead end. The philosopher's stone was always just out of their grasp.

_'Fuck! To spend all that effort and it was a fake! Now, I'll have to report to _that _guy...' _Ed grumbled to himself, he tried to avoid Colonel Bastard as much as possible, but he still had to give monthly reports. He could hear the older man's taunts already; "Oh hello, Alphonse, where's Fullmetal?", "Sorry, Fullmetal, I couldn't see you behind the couch" , "If you drank milk, maybe you would be taller than the stack of papers on my desk." A vein on Ed's forehead started bulging as rage built up inside of him. No, he was not looking forward to seeing the Flame Alchemist.

Al chuckled softly as he watched the expressions pass over his brother's face. It was so easy to tell what he was thinking._ 'Niisan, you're such a child,'_ the younger boy thought fondly and turned his gaze out the window. The sky was full of dark clouds but he could still tell it was midday. They would be arriving in Central in about two hours and Al was excited to see everyone. The two brothers had faced a lot of hardships since trying to revive their mother and Al was grateful to the Colonel and everyone for their caring and support. Although Ed would never admit it, Al knew he felt the same way.

**BOOOOOM!**

Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder snapped the two boys out of their thoughts. Ed sighed in relief as he realized what the sound was, but Al was still nervous. The younger brother's intuition proved to be true when he almost toppled over from the train's brakes being applied.

"Oh my God! The bridge!" a woman screamed, grabbing onto her two children. Chaos ensued as the rest of the passengers stared out of the window in horror.

The brothers were sitting in one of the front passenger cars so they could see what was happening. The bridge ahead had been struck by lightning and although the rain had quickly put out the fire, there was now a fair sized hole in the bridge. Worse yet, even with the train's brakes being applied in full, there wasn't enough time for it to make a complete stop before the steam engine met it's demise.

"Niisan!" Al exclaimed, quickly rising to his feet.

"I know, I'm on it!" Ed replied hastily. However, before he could react, wind ripped through the passenger car, indicating that someone had pulled the emergency exit lever on one of the windows.

Ed spun around to look behind him and his eyes widened in shock when he discovered a girl starting to climb out the window. "Hey! What are you doing? Wai—!" Ed sputtered in disbelief as the girl took no notice of him and was now hanging from the window _by her feet_.

"Are you crazy?" Ed screamed as he scrambled toward the girl, determined to pull the girl back in the car and recommend she go to a mental institute. But, he stopped in his tracks as he heard the all too familiar c_lap_, followed by the blue glow given off by a transmutation. The golden eyed boy watched in amazement as blue bolts traveled down the rail track to the bridge and quickly mended the splintered wood and mangled metal.

A few seconds later, the train screeched to a halt in the middle of the bridge, past where the damage had been. The passengers let out a sigh of relief and people began cheering and crying, some at the same time. A girl's smooth, almost bored voice was heard amongst the celebrating, "Although the view is amazing, I'd really like some help to get back in the train." The girl who had saved everyone was still hanging upside-down from the window, and was now staring at a two-hundred foot drop into a river. The passengers gaped at each other in embarrassment and quickly helped their savior back in the train car before picking her up and cheering for her.

Ed looked over the girl stonily, almost glaring. She was wearing a black crop-top that ended right above her belly button and a cropped denim jacket, as well as denim shorts and gray ankle boots. Her dark brown hair contrasted with her pale skin, and although she was soaked from the rain, her copper highlights still shimmered as they caught the light. Her sea green eyes were her best feature, they were as deep as the ocean itself. _There's no way she could've drawn a transmutation circle, the train was moving over the materials needed to fix the bridge... Then, that means, she's like me...' _he thought solemnly. This was the first time he had seen someone use alchemy without a transmutation circle, besides himself and Izumi, and he knew the only reason he was able to do so is because he saw the gate.

Al looked at his brother with concern, he could tell from the pained look on Ed's face that he was thinking about the time when they tried to revive their mother. The younger Elric hadn't seen exactly what happened but he concluded the same thing his brother did. The girl didn't need a transmutation circle. She had seen the gate. Al followed his brother's gaze back to the uncomfortable teenager that was now crowd surfing down the train car. Her eyes kept darting to the open window longingly, like she wished she had just stayed out there. Only the slight furrow of her brow betrayed her emotions. Regardless, Al was exceptional at reading people. He was slightly amused by her discomfort.

"Alu, we should talk to her when the excitement dies down," the older Elric stated, pulling Al from his thoughts.

"I agree...Although that might take awhile... I'm sure the military will be notified that she saved everyone using alchemy," he pointed out.

Ed slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned, "Great, I get to see Roy as soon as we arrive in Central."

* * *

Al's intuition had once again proven to be right, much to his brother's distaste. Ed started grumbling to himself as they got off the train and immediately saw Roy Mustang standing on the platform, accompanied by First Lieutenant Hawkeye and Second Lieutenant Havoc.

The Colonel looked at the boys with mild surprise, "Hello, Alphonse, where's—" Roy began scanning the train station before looking down, his lips upturned in a playful smirk, "ah, there you are Fullmetal."

Ed exploded, "WHO'S A TINY ANT WHO CAN ONLY BE SEEN THROUGH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?"

Al grabbed onto his brother's red trench coat to keep him from lunging at the Flame Alchemist, "Niisan, he didn't say that much..."

Roy chuckled, he loved messing with Edward, it was just too _easy_. "Yes, well, I am surprised to see you both on this train since I had heard that a girl was the one who saved everyone on the train. Fullmetal, maybe it's time to consider cutting off that ponytail of yours."

Ed's face flushed with anger and he was about to go on a long rant when the green eyed girl rushed out of the train car, followed by a group of adoring passengers. "That's the girl," Ed said, pointing towards her. Roy moved to intercept the quickly escaping teen.

"Excuse me, Miss. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang and I'm with the military. News of your heroism and—" Roy began.

"Fuck off," was all the girl said before she swiftly moved away from him and exited the station.

Roy stood there blinking, Hawkeye looked mildy annoyed, and Havoc seemed amused. They were used to people hating them, but rarely were people this rude in Central. It was the military's homestead after all.

Ed was wearing a wide smirk, "Come on, Alu. Sorry, Colonel but I will have to give my report later." With that, the two Elric boys hastily followed after the green eyed teen.

_'I have a feeling things are going to get interesting,'_ Al sighed. Couldn't they just have a relaxing day for once? _'Oh well, maybe she'll know something about the philosopher's stone.'_

**Chapter One End.**

* * *

**A/N:** Here it is! It's 2 am Monday, but I finally finished it! So? How is it? I'm going to be writing the story from several POV's because I want it to be a well rounded story, it's not going to be all about my OC cuz that's boring lol. Also, the romance will take a bit, because, well, Envy isn't exactly the fluffy romantic type and neither is my OC! Anyway, PLEASE review, I want you opinion... If I don't get any reviews I'll be sad and then I probably won't be able to complete this story... So please tell me, love it? Hate it? Like it maybe a little bit? Please don't flame though, my heart is weak.. :'3

**R & R**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello readers! Sorry this took a bit longer but, to be fair, I have a job, a boyfriend, friends, and family, that all demand my attention lol. First of all, yes I know I wrote that Ed had a ponytail instead of a braid last chapter. Apparently Shambala was in my head for some reason... Don't know why because, honestly, I was really disappointed with that movie. Bad way to end a great series. Secondly, I know Roy was stationed in East City when Ed went to Lior but, like I said, I will not be following the plot that closely. Also, I've notice a few minor grammar mistakes, which I will also fix later. I always post my chapters the minute I'm done writing them, so, without any proof reading, I think I'm doing an OK job lol. No reviews yet, but that's okay, I have followers so... I STILL HAVE HOPE...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

A brunette haired girl sat on the patio of a run-down cafe located in the outskirts Central. The sun was shinning brightly—a welcome change from the weather she experienced on the train. Not that the girl minded the rain. She just wasn't fond of wearing wet clothes.

Aliyah breathed out a sigh of relief before taking a sip of her coffee. She was thankful that most of the passengers from the train had been fairly easy to dodge. However, the two boys she'd seen talking to the military were far more persistent. It took at least twenty minutes before she was finally able to lose them by detouring through a series of alleyways. The short one had even tried to trap her by making walls with alchemy.

The green-eyed teen sighed again, this time in mild exasperation. If she had known that there was another alchemy practitioner on the train, she would have just let them fix the bridge. She didn't like being the center of attention. Besides, it's not like she did it to save anyone, it's just that the girl wasn't particularly keen on dying herself.

Aliyah had traveled to Central to get some information about her mother, who had been a State Alchemist while she was alive. The teen mentally berated herself for telling a high-ranking officer to _fuck off_, since she would need someone in the military to get her mother's documents. It wasn't like she had anything against the military, the man was simply in her way when she was trying to escape from the overwhelming gratitude of the passengers. _'Oh well,' _she thought nonchalantly, _'I'll just have to find someone else.'_

White-gloved hands slapped down on her table, abruptly shaking the girl out of her thoughts. She glanced up to see two boys she had avoided earlier. "Oi," the golden-eyed boy said with a triumphant grin plastered on his face, "found you."

"Good for you. Now, get lost," Aliyah told them offhandedly before taking another sip of her coffee. She didn't have time to deal with them, she had figure out a way to find someone in the military that would get her mother's documents for her.

The boy in the suit of armor placed his hands on the shorter one's shoulders, as if to try and calm him down. Taking a deep breath, the blonde ran a hand through his hair and spoke, "Hold on, we just want to tal—"

"Did I stutter? Beat it, shrimp," Aliyah interrupted in her smooth, monotone voice.

"WHO'S AN AMEOBA SO SMALL THAT IT CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A ULTRA HIGH-POWERED MICROSCOPE?" the blonde screamed, flailing his arms as the much taller boy held him back.

Aliyah's eyebrows raised slightly, and she felt a small smile creep up on her normally expressionless lips. The scene in front of her was just too ridiculous to not be amusing. Then, as the boy in the red trench coat continued to thrash in anger, she noticed a glint of silver shinning in the sunlight. The girl's smile widened when she realized what it was. _'Seriously? This kid is a State Alchemist? Getting my mother's documents is going to be easier than I thought...'_

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I'm not very good with meeting new people," Aliyah began, hands raised up in surrender, "we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Aliyah Moore."

The tall one in the suit of armor spoke first, "Nice to meet you. My name is Alphonse Elric, and this is my older brother..."

"Ed," the blonde said curtly, annoyance still evident in his tone as he composed himself.

Aliyah blinked, she had expected that the tall boy, Alphonse, was the older of the two. Though, she didn't dare voice that thought, so as to not offend Edward again. It was a lot harder to get someone to help you when they didn't like you. "Nice to meet you both. Please excuse my rudeness earlier. How about you guys sit down and I buy you something to drink? You were saying you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Edward sat down in the chair across from Aliyah. Alphonse, in the seat beside him. Golden orbs stared, trying to read any sign of dishonesty on the girl's face as he got right down to business. "How can you use alchemy without drawing a transmutation circle?"

Aliyah blinked, "That's why you chased me down?" she asked in her blase drawl, "I've always been able to transmute without drawing a circle. You can do it too. I thought certain people just had the talent for it. Although, you're the only other person I've met with the same talent."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "It doesn't work that way. You would have had to see the gate to gain the knowledge to do that."

She shrugged, "I don't know what 'gate' you're talking about. Ever since I was old enough to understand alchemy, I've never had to use a transmutation circle."

"You're lying!" Ed snarled, "That doesn't make sense! You have to sacrifice a lot in order to gain that knowledge, it's equivalent trade!" Al stayed silent through his outburst, looking down-cast.

Aliyah studied the two boys curiously, she had never thought much about how she'd always been able to transmute without a transmutation circle. "I don't know what to tell you... I don't have any memory of a gate or sacrificing anything. Can you explain it to me?"

"No," he said darkly, "it appears I've wasted everyone's time. Sorry for causing you trouble. Come on, Alu." Ed got up and motioned for his brother to follow suit.

"Hang on... Wait. I would like some answers, I mean, you two chase me down and demand to talk to me, then just leave when you're not satisfied with what I had to say?" the green-eyed teen stood up, baffled, "I don't know why I can transmute without a circle. Truthfully, I haven't thought about it. But, if you say that the reason behind it is because of some gate, I'd like to hear about it." Not only was she curious, but she also needed to keep close to these boys so she could get her mother's documents.

Ed snorted, "Sorry. I don't have time to sit here and explain all this to you, you'll have to find out on your own." Al muttered a quick apology for his brother's rudeness and with that, the two boys began walking away.

'_I guess he's not going to make this easy for me.'_ Aliyah sighed, slightly annoyed. She didn't like prolonged human interaction; it never ended well. The more time she spent with someone, the more they realized that she was different, that she wasn't like everyone else, and not in a good way. The brunette waved off her discomfort and began following after the brothers.

Ed glanced behind him and glared at the girl, "What are you doing?"

"Following you," she said flatly.

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Captain Obvious. Why are you following us?"

Aliyah looked thoughtful for a moment. "Because, I find you interesting. Also, because I have a lot of questions and I think if I hang around you two, I'll find what I'm looking for," she answered honestly. Although, she left out the part about wanting to use them to get confidential documents from the Central Library.

Ed spun around and looked at her coldly, "Listen, chick. We have important things to do, things that involve a lot of danger, and I don't feel like babysitting."

Now, it was Aliyah's turn to glare. This kid actually kind of pissed her off, which was an impressive feat if you knew her. "Listen, _boy_. I can take care of myself. I always have. You don't have to worry about that. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

The two teens stood there, glaring at one another, having some silent battle of wills. Al watched the scene and sighed in exasperation. If he had had eyes, he would've rolled them. A few more seconds passed before Ed spoke.

"You sure are stubborn. Fine. As long as you don't get in our way, you can come with us," the golden-eyed boy turned back to the direction he was headed and stretched before continuing forward.

"Don't worry. I won't," Aliyah muttered quietly, following after the two Elric boys.

* * *

Two figures in the shadows of an alleyway watched the teens walk away. One of the figures, a tall woman stepped out of the darkness. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but the malicious smirk on her lips and her gleaming purple eyes made her look fearsome. "Well. That Elric boy certainly finds interesting people everywhere he goes. We must let our master know that there may be another candidate for making the philosopher's stone." Her voice was sultry and intoxicating as she spoke.

The second figure poked his head out from the shadows, white beady eyes glancing around and a distraught expression on his round face. "Lust... I'm _so_ hungry..." His high-pitched voice whined.

Lust looked down at him and smiled, "Not now, Gluttony. We have things we must do first. But, I promise you will eat soon."

Gluttony grinned widely and saliva dripped down his chin. "Yay, yay, yay, yay," he chanted as the two homunculus disappeared into the shadows once more.

**Chapter Two end.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**

Not much happened in this chapter, but things will be getting more exciting... I promise! And there will be more Al! I feel bad, he barely was even present in this chapter.

Also, I know my chapters are short, but there's several reasons for that. One being that my schedule is so packed, if I made long chapters I'd be posting them once a month. Secondly, I have the attention span of a gold fish so, I'd lose interest writing long, drawn-out chapters which leads to the third reason: losing interest leads to writer's block! So, please don't be mad at me for the short chapters, you see? It's in your best interest!

Much love! And thanks to my followers for giving me hope... :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Holy! Work has been kicking my butt these past few days, over-time 6 days in a row... I think it's almost time to take my vacation... Sorry this is later than usual but I have been exhausted, pretty much only having time to eat and sleep between shifts! BUT, thankfully, my hours are cut way back next week so I will DEFINITELY get the next chapter out soon. Also, I know that Ed and Al go to Aquroya and Xenotime immediately after Lior (or Liore, or Reole. whatever) but I'm going to skip one of those towns completely and ya obviously my story deviates from the time line lol.

**A BIG THANK YOU:**

To my first reviewers, DanathaKettu and midnight03, I'm so thrilled that you are enjoying my story! :)

And, to all those who are following my story, and four who even favorite-d (Kyaa)!

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. R &R! :)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

An old man dressed in clerical attire stood before a large window, a wide grin spread across his face as he viewed the bloodshed below. Gunfire and screams ripped through the air; people dead and dying littered the streets; buildings burned and the smell of charred flesh wafted through the once peaceful city of Lior.

Oh, how he _loved_ to watch humans destroy themselves. It was so, pathetically, easy to influence them to turn against one another. The priest cackled in delight as he heard an explosion go off somewhere close by, followed by the desperate screams of a child calling for their mother.

It had been just over a month since he had been forced to take the form of this old man. Because of the Elric brothers' interference, the real founder of Letoism had been rendered useless. However, with the civil war that ensued afterward, and now with the military's involvement; his master's plan was progressing ahead of schedule.

The man's grin widened. _'I can't wait to see the look on _his _sons' faces when I tell them what happened to the city they thought they'd saved.'_

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, Envy," a voice familiar to him spoke from the other side of his office. The woman made no sound when she entered the room, although he sensed her long before that.

Envy turned to her. "Lust, long time no see." Light briefly washed over him, revealing the form he was most comfortable in. He was dressed in his usual black crop top and skort, which hugged his lean, almost androgynous frame, and his wild, green tresses were held out of his face with a headband.

"Aah, much better than that wrinkly, old fart," Envy grinned as he looked over his reflection in the window. He turned to his fellow homunculus, "Where's the fat one?"

"He's eating some dead soldiers in an alley near by."

Envy raised a brow, surprised Lust let Gluttony go off on his own, before he shrugged and decided he didn't care. "So, I know you didn't just come here to chat. Am I able to leave this hole-in-the-ground yet?"Although watching humans slaughter each other was one of his favorite pastimes, he was bored of this city and of playing the role of "Cornello-sama".

Lust smirked. "Yes, we have more pressing matters."

Envy perked up, "Oh?"

"There's a new candidate."

* * *

_Meanwhile, one month earlier..._

* * *

Aliyah traveled up an unused mountain trail that was so overgrown with foliage, there was barely a path at all. A sliver of the waning moon barely emitted enough light to see in front of her, and the forest was eerily silent, except for the odd _snap_ of Aliyah's foot stepping on a dead branch. As she walked, she thought over the events that occurred in the past two days.

The teen had been with the Elric's for a matter of hours, before the boys abruptly decided to set off East again, to Xenotime. Naturally—and much to Ed's displeasure—she tagged along. And although they refused to tell her why they were so hasty to visit the run-down city, it didn't take long for Aliyah to find out once they arrived.

After Ed had used alchemy to save a young girl from being crushed underneath a mining car, the townspeople were more than willing to tell the three travelers about their revered land owner, Mugwar. The seemingly altruistic fat cat was trying to make the philosopher's stone, for the purpose of bringing a gold vein back to life in the once prosperous mining town.

However, the gratitude expressed toward the Elric brothers was short-lived. Once they identified themselves, the warm demeanor of the townspeople turned to one of suspicion. Apparently, two boys under that name were already working on the creation of the stone at Mugwar's mansion.

Thankfully—unlike her two younger companions—Aliyah had been spared being thrown out of the inn. Though, that didn't stop them from causing a disturbance that very evening. As she gazed out her hotel room window, she watched the familiar glow of alchemical light from the mountain-side mansion.

Now, it was the next night and Aliyah decided to investigate on her own. As she reached the end of the trail, a small smirk touched her lips when she realized that she ended up near the back of the mansion. '_Perfect,' _she thought smugly.

The mansion was surrounded by a twenty foot wall all the way around to the front, where the main entrance gate was. The wall was a smooth granite, making it extremely difficult for the average person to climb, even with a rope.

"Here's where being a_ monster _comes in handy," Aliyah muttered to herself, recalling the name her father most often called her as a child. She shook off those unpleasant memories and began walking back onto the trail, counting her steps as she went. When she was satisfied with the distance, the teen turned back to the mansion.

Aliyah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The brunette's body shuddered as she loosened the restraints she placed on herself to seem "normal". Her muscles drank up the unrestricted energy hungrily, and her heart began thrumming a stronger, more steady rhythm.

Aliyah let out a pleasurable sigh and opened her aquamarine orbs. This was the power she had been born with, it felt right and natural to let it flow freely through her. However, most of the time, she was forced to hide it. She knew, all too well, what man would do when they discovered how _different _she was.

She dug her heels into the dry soil, concentrating her energy into the muscles in her legs, and began running—faster than most humans could—towards the granite wall. When she was sure she'd be able to make it to the top, Aliyah jumped. As the distance between her and the ground grew, she smiled, reveling in the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her veins**. **

When she landed on top of the wall, she crouched low, scanning what she could see of the massive property for guards. She could only see three at the far left corner of the mansion, chatting while having a smoke break. '_This is going to be _too _easy,'_ she thought to herself as she jumped softly to the ground.

* * *

Ed's head throbbed when his eyes fluttered open to stare at florescent lights on a white ceiling. He and Al had decided to break into the mansion again, this time by transmuting a tunnel underneath it. They ended up in a corridor where a stream of red water was flowing. Ed remembered feeling dizzy before everything went black.

"Niisan!" Alphonse cried in relief, noticing his brother was conscious. "Are you alright?"

Ed sat up, feeling disoriented, and scanned his surrounding, it appeared to be a laboratory "Where are we?" He looked to his right and bristled at the sight of the younger imposter, Fletcher. "What are you doing here?!"

Tears sprang to Fletcher's eyes and he confessed that the red water was the cause of the people in Xenotime becoming ill. "I-I'm s-sorry," the blue-eyed boy apologized through the sobs wracking his body.

"Then, I'll just destroy everything here." the teen declared, standing up.

"That's not going to happen," Russell objected from the doorway, determination reflected in his steel blue orbs.

* * *

Aliyah watched the scene unfold from a ceiling vent. Thanks to her slim figure, she had managed to squeeze through the makeshift passageway with minor difficulty. The teen resisted the urge to release a dejected sigh. After listening to the conversation below, it was apparent that her efforts had been wasted. '_There's no Philosopher's Stone here, after all...'_

Having no further reason to stay in the cramped space—and not being particularly motivated to interfere in the two hot-headed blonde's battle occurring below her—Aliyah carefully maneuvered her body so that she was now facing the way she came.

Suddenly, a high-pitched whistle sounded throughout the compound. _'I better get a move-on,'_ she chided herself. Stealthily, she made her way through the vent, displacing her weight evenly so as to not make any noise.

However, the fates decided to frown upon the green-eyed teen that night. Not ten feet away from the exit, the old sheet metal groaned from her weight and tore where the bolts connected the next section. Although she tried to scramble onto the adjacent sheet, it was too late.

Aliyah toppled backwards as the vent ripped open, dumping her towards the ground. She cursed when she landed roughly onto a carpeted wood floor. As the drywall dust settled, the brunette realized she was in a hallway... and she was not alone. Guards stood on either side of the corridor and had rifles aimed right at her.

"...Fuck."

**Chapter Three End**

* * *

**A/N:** Fuck. This was a hard chapter to write. It was a last second idea, adding Xenotime to my story. About half-way through, I regretted it. A LOT. But, it will add to the plot... you'll see how in the next chapter! The part in Xenotime is mostly Aliyah-centric POV because I didn't want to retell the Elric's POV, it would've been pointless.

On another note, YAY there was Envy in this chapter! Did I portray his character okay? Anything that bothered you? Please let me know!

OH! and what did you think about the little glimpse of Aliyah's abilities?

Please tell me in a review ;)

**THANKS AGAIN TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS (?), AND FOLLOWERS. I LOVE YOU ALL! 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So tired... nothing to say... please review...Zzzzz

Thank you for reviewing again DanathaKettu

Important!

_Segment of all italics is a flashback and/or dream_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Darkness consumed everything around her; no light could penetrate the small six by six room. There was no bed, however a sink and toilet had been crammed in the space. The floor was hard and the room smelled strongly of mold. However, it didn't bother her anymore... It had been so long. She had lost all concept of time, she could no longer tell whether it had been hours, days, or months since she last left the room... _

_ Most people would be feeling the effects of insanity creep up, not having any sense of sight, but not her. In the darkness, she knew she was safe. It meant that _they _weren't coming for her, to slice her open and cut out pieces of her... It was the light she was terrified of, those blinding lights they aimed at her body so they could see where to cut. And that cold table they strapped her down on, she fucking _hated_ that table... _

_ Yes, it was the light frightened her; almost as much as the men who imprisoned her did. The darkness was her friend, her savior, her security... And they couldn't see her cry in the dark..._

* * *

Aliyah's aquamarine eyes snapped open and hastily scanned her surroundings. After a few moments, she remembered where she was and cursed herself for falling asleep. _'I might have lost my chance to escape... Idiot...'_

After stretching her muscles—which were aching from sleeping on the cement floor—the teen crept toward the door and peaked out of the small, barred window. The hall was dimly lit with candles, which were cascading eery shadows as they flickered.

There was only one other prison cell, directly across from hers, where the fake Elric brothers were being held. She could faintly hear them whispering amongst each other, but she didn't care to listen. There were more important details before her. The teen smirked, _'What luck, no guards...'_

Aliyah broke the stocks around her wrists with ease. Splintered wood clattered loudly to the floor, halting the whispers from the adjacent cell. The teen silently thanked Mugwar for blocking their window. She didn't want the Tringham boys seeing her and telling the Elrics. Edward would never let her hear the end of it.

Suddenly, a door creaked open in the distance, and two sets of footsteps could be heard descending the stairs at the end of the hall. The brunette cursed under her breath and flattened herself against the wall beside the door.

Silently, Aliyah waited as the footsteps got closer, hoping whoever it was wouldn't check her cell. She heard someone fumbling with keys before unlocking the Tringham's cell.

"Alphonse-san, Edward-san!" Fletcher cried.

_'Great... I'd rather deal with the guards...' _Aliyah sighed. _'Well, no point in hiding...'_ She clapped her hands together and blue light sparked when she touched the door handle, melting the lock.

"Who's—?!" Edward began, before the door swung open

Standing in the doorway, Aliyah glanced away from the four boys in chagrin. "...Hi."

Ed gawked slightly, before a wide smirk spread on his lips. "Well, well! I was wondering where you had been. 'I can take care of myself,' she said. 'You won't have to save me,' she said," he placed a gloved hand on his forehead and sighed dramatically, grin still intact.

Aliyah looked at him flatly, but her aquamarine eyes blazed with annoyance. "You're lucky I didn't transmute the ceiling to collapse when I heard footsteps, I don't think a little shrimp like you could have survived."

The blonde seethed, but before he could go on another rant, Al placed an armored hand over his mouth. "You too can fight later," he sighed, "Niisan and I have to deal with Mugwar. Aliyah-chan, can you escape with Russell and Fletcher?"

"Roger that," Aliyah agreed, and Al carried his still fuming older brother back up the stairs. The brunette looked at the two boys she had never officially met, "Ready to get out of here?"

Two pairs of icy blue eyes looked at her, burning with determination. "No," they said in unison. Russell smiled at his little brother before looking back at the girl, "This is our business. We will be the ones to finish it."

She nodded, "I'll go on ahead then."

* * *

Golden orbs stared unblinkingly at the girl sitting across from him. He had been glaring at her, not saying anything, since the three travel companions had left Xenotime over an hour ago. The tension was suffocating in the private passenger-car. At first, Aliyah tried to ignore it and busied herself with reading an old, leather-bound book she had brought with her. However, as time went on, her patience was wearing thin.

"Are you falling in love with me, blondie? Or is there something on my face?" she said coolly, finally looking at him.

Al sighed. _'Here we go again...'_ Ever since the girl had started traveling with them, it had either been in awkward silence or constant bickering. If things didn't change soon, Al was going to have to put his foot down.

Much to Aliyah and Al's surprise, Ed didn't take the bait. He continued to look at her thoughtfully and just before the girl made another pointed remark, he spoke. "You know, you haven't told us anything about yourself. You've been following us around for almost a week now with no explanation. And now, its obvious you have some interest in the Philosopher's Stone. Otherwise, you wouldn't have broken in to Mugwar's mansion. It's suspicious... So, tell us now, why do you want the stone? If you don't, we part ways as soon as we get back to Central."

Aliyah pursed her lips and met the younger boy's glare full-force. She had known they would begin to question her motives, but she hadn't thought of a believable lie yet. After several minutes of silence, Aliyah let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. _'Fuck it...'_ she thought in resignation.

"Listen, before you go judging me on not being forthcoming, realize you haven't been either," she began, "That day... When we arrived at Xenotime and you two got thrown out of the inn... I could hear it, when Al hit the ground... That suit, it's _hollow_... And you, Ed, have an automail arm and leg... It wasn't hard to figure out what you to did, and why you want the stone... Let me finish," she paused, noticing that Ed was about to interrupt.

"I'm not judging you. My point is, everyone has secrets and, honestly, I have never been in a situation where I've had to trust anyone. If you haven't noticed, I'm not great at making friends," Aliyah looked away from the to boys, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She had never spoken to anyone like this before. "I... I don't really know... _Who_ I am... But, I know my mother was researching the philosopher's stone, when she was alive, and that her documents are at the Central Library."

She turned back at the Elrics, who were listening intently, and continued. "That's part of the reason I've been traveling with you. I need a state alchemist to get the documents. I don't want the stone for any malicious reasons, but they are my own reasons. That's all I'm willing to tell you... For now. I think that we could help each other." Aliyah resisted the urge to look away again, determined not to show how uncomfortable she was.

Ed studied her carefully to determine whether she was telling the truth or not, before breaking out into a wide grin. "I think that's the most I've heard you talk since we met! You're not that bad when you're not trying to piss me off," he laughed. Al also chuckled as Aliyah began looking more and more abashed.

The golden haired teen held out a gloved hand to girl. "As long as your actions don't endanger innocent lives, and you can take care of yourself like you say you can, consider us partners. Deal?"

Aliyah looked at the grinning blonde and had to smile. "...Deal."

**Chapter Four End.**

* * *

**A/N:** NOOOO! It's after midnight! I wanted to get this out Thursday.. but, it's officially FRIDAY. Blame my attention-hogging boyfriend... He's been over all week and he won't let me write while he's visiting... -_-;

Anyway, don't be mad about the lack of Envy, STARTING NEXT CHAPTER ENVY WILL BE VERY PRESENT... and this story will almost totally deviate from the FMA plot. I just had to write the Xenotime bit to make Aliyah and the Elric's relationship more solid. Otherwise, Aliyah would've just been a stalker lol.

I will also be going deeper and deeper into Aliyah's past so be excited for that, it's pretty crazy!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will update soon hopefully on Sunday night/Monday morning.

Thanks for reading.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
